


Payback

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [36]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dumbass sisters - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Really cute, Short & Sweet, Teamwork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water Balloon Fights, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using both the 'caught off guard kiss' prompt and the 'height difference kiss' prompt.~Weiss lets out a little chuckle as Yang sighs. She suddenly hears a sound below her, and glances down. She’s sitting on a ledge that isn’t too high up, and she sees Blake smiling up at her. She’s about to ask her what she’s doing but Blake raises a finger to her own lips, telling her to be silent. Weiss notices that Blake too is soaked, and that her other two teammates are probably the cause of that. The faunus pulls a water balloon out from behind her back, then whispers, “Distract Yang, and we’ll get some payback, yeah?”





	Payback

“It’s too cold.” Weiss mumbles, and the reaction is instant.

“AHA! Really? The _ice queen_ is cold?!” Yang laughs from behind her, and if Weiss had turned around, she’d see the blonde clutching her stomach in some futile attempt to keep her laughter at bay.

“Yes, I am. That just so happens to be because _someone_ had to throw a giant _water balloon_ at me on a _cold_ day!”

“It wasn’t me!” Yang defends, “Ruby’s the one that came up behind you and did that, blame _her.”_

“I _do_ blame her, but I also happen to know that more than one balloon hit me, Yang.”

“Shit,” Yang mumbles, and Weiss smirks, “Ruby, she caught us!” 

In the distance, “That’s your problem, not mine!”

Yang gasps, “You’re pinning the blame on me?!”

“She’s _your_ girlfriend!”

“Fuck you!” Yang yells.

“Love you too!” Ruby laughs.

Weiss lets out a little chuckle as Yang sighs. She suddenly hears a sound below her, and glances down. She’s sitting on a ledge that isn’t too high up, and she sees Blake smiling up at her. She’s about to ask her what she’s doing but Blake raises a finger to her own lips, telling her to be silent. Weiss notices that Blake too is soaked, and that her other two teammates are probably the cause of that. The faunus pulls a water balloon out from behind her back, then whispers, “Distract Yang, and we’ll get some payback, yeah?”

Weiss smirks. _Oh, this should be fun._ Blake smirks back at her as she nods. She pushes herself up from where she’s sitting, and when she turns, Yang is already walking towards her with a grin. “Do you hate me?”

“Obviously not,” Weiss scoffs, “But you can be a little tedious sometimes.”

“I accept full responsibility of that accusation.” the blonde chuckles as Weiss walks to her side.

Yang turns slightly to face her, raising an eyebrow at the way Weiss went to her side instead of just stopping in front of her. She glances over at where Weiss had been sitting, then frowns, “Hey, was that-”

Weiss cuts her off by bringing her hands up to cup Yang’s jaw, tilting the taller woman downwards as she lifts herself up onto the tips of her toes, turning the blonde’s head back towards hers and effectively shutting her up with a kiss. Yang- predictably- melts into the kiss after her shock fades, but then Weiss is pulling away, and taking a few steps back. “Wha-” Yang’s thought is cut off again by Blake’s amazing throw. The balloon bursts open on impact, soaking Yang as she’d done to the two of them. 

For a minute, Yang just stares down at herself, watching the water droplets drip off of her and onto the ground, then she glances up, her eyes blazing- but not crimson- as she says, “You better run, Weiss.” then she glances to where Blake is laughing and calls, “You too, _Belladonna_.”

Blake immediately takes off, but Weiss merely crosses her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow. “What could you _possibly_ do to me?” she asks sarcastically.

“5.”

“ _What_?” Weiss inquires, but Yang ignores her.

“4.” 

Ice-blue eyes widen.

“3.”

Yang smirks.

“2.”

Weiss takes off after Blake and Ruby.

“1!” 

Yang takes off, and is quickly hot on her heels. Weiss laughs loudly, Yang also letting out a laugh of her own as she catches up to her girlfriend. After a moment, strong arms wrap around Weiss’ waist, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. Yang kisses her neck then pulls back with a chuckle as she returns Weiss’ feet to the ground. “You’ll _pay_ for that, Schnee.”

Weiss smiles.

Yang does too.


End file.
